


Need and Hunger

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalla's tired of waiting for more privacy.  She, Solas, Cassandra, and Iron Bull have traveling for three weeks now, and Dalla has gotten little more than hugs and gentle touches from Solas.  Time to fix this problem now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need and Hunger

"They'll hear us."  Solas said as Dalla all but slammed him against a tree.  They could hear Cassandra and Iron Bull talking as they set up camp.

"I don't give a damn.  Fingers aren't enough, especially for three weeks when you're laying beside me."  She nipped his neck, smiling as he gasped.  "I need to be fucked hard, and I need it now."  Her mouth traveled further up as her hands slid down.

Solas bit back a moan as she ran her tongue over the shell of his ear.  "Do want an audience?"

Dalla's lips hot against his ear, "I want your cock inside me."  Her hands loosed the laces of his pants with practiced ease.  

Gripping her arms tightly he spun her around, throwing her against the tree instead.  His hands slid up her arms, over her shoulders, and cupped her face in his hands.  Looking into her eyes, his own heavy with lust, "how badly?"

"Give them something to talk about."

The grin on his face matched the laughter she let loose as he immediately set to removing her armor.  Buckles, belts, laces, leather, fabric, fur, all of it came off in swift movements as their lips met.  Wet, messy, and filled with strangled moans.  Then his hand was between her thighs, fingers teasing, the other behind her head pulling her hair just the way she likes.  Solas's lips move down to her neck, nipping none-too-gently, leaving more than just a few marks.  Her hands slid down his sides, nails digging as she made her way down to his hips.  His cock in her hand she gripped him tight, the palm of her hand brushing the head just enough to make him bite firmly on her shoulder.  She slid her hand down before twisting it just enough, the way that always made him get moving faster.  

He took the hint and slid two fingers into her, wet and ready for him.  "Oh..."  It was all the encouragement he needed as he curled his fingers on the way out, hitting that spot just right, his thumb on her clit. 

"How hard to you want him, vhenan?"  He pulled her head back further, glaring at her as though she were prey.

She met him with the same expression, teasing as his equal.  "Make Cassandra scream at us.  Leave yourself walking as funny as I will be." 

He slid his fingers out, pressing her clit firmly with her arousal before pulling her hand from his cock.  "That I shall do."  He wrapped his arms around her and moved them from the tree, laying her on the soft grass.  Gripping her legs he slides them over his shoulders, leaning forward over her.  "Cry out for me, vhenan."  He pushes himself in slowly, out, further in, out, feeling her stretch and fill.

"Fuuuuck..."  She grips his arms, nails digging in hard.  Her eyes roll back as he fills her, inch by beautifully torturous inch.  "Too slow.  I need more!" 

He rotates his hips, never changing the speed. 

"Solas, please!"  Her nails draw blood, bringing a hiss to his lips.  "Faster!"

Her body shake as he thrusts fully into her, his hips rocking against her.  "As you wish."  Bending further over her he rests a hand on either side of her, nearly folding her in half beneath him.  

Dalla's voice keens with every breath, matching the rhythm of his hips with her voice.  "Yes, yes, oh, Creators, yes!"  Her body rocks with him, breath picking up quickly as her body tightens around him, climbing closer to her climax. 

"Louder."  He can barely get the word out, grunting and groaning over her, sweat dripping from his face onto her.  The smell of sex hung heavy in the air.

Her legs tightened as she the orgasm hit her hard, "Solas!"  She nearly screamed before her breath left her, riding the waves Solas pressed further over her, slowing the pace as she came down.  Releasing his arms, ignoring the hiss as sweat moves over the wounds, "on...on your back.  Now."  She groaned as he pulled free of her, legs sliding down from his shoulders as he kissed her forehead.  

He lay beside her, watching her chest rise and fall as she found her breath again.  "Are you certain you can move, vhenan?" 

She glanced at him, accepting the challenge.  "Ask yourself that when I'm done with you."  Hardly a moment passes before she straddles his hips, sliding her heat over him, slick and wet.  Solas's hands are immediately on her, but she slaps them away.  "No, my pace."  Taking his erection in her hand she rises up and slowly lowers herself onto him, sliding him in as slow as he had with her. 

Solas raises his knees as Dalla leans back, hands resting on his thighs, as she rocks her hips over him.  His hands roam over her, caressing her breasts, holding her waist, touching, feeling, and moaning with every move she makes.  "Dalla-"

"Don't move.  Don't you fucking move."  Her breasts bounce as she picks up the pace, head thrown back, eyes shut.  A glorious sight, and Solas takes in the view as the heat pools and builds up.

"Dalla, faster.  Please!"  His hands rest on her hips.

"Beg."  She slows, rotating her hips back and forth as she rises and falls.  Sweat slides down her chest, her arms, her hair sticks to her face and neck.

"I'm begging you."  He grinds his teeth, willing himself not to roll her over on her back. 

Slowing further, rocking harder, "more."

"Fuck me faster." 

"Louder."  She slows to nearly a stop, her eyes on his face.

"Faster! Please, move faster!" 

Dalla laughs as she picks up the pace, rising and falling, breasts bouncing, as she rocks her hips back with the fall, forward with the rise.  Firm landing, fast rise, hard, deep, rock again.  The noises from Solas were as music to her.  His hands held her, released, sliding down to her thighs, feeling her work him. 

The heat traveled from his toes and his ears, his hands tingling as the tension built.  His toes curled as his hands gripped her thighs, digging in as she sped up.  He watched her now, her own eyes closed and head back again.  Moaning, grunts, the sound of flesh meeting flesh.  Her back arched as she tightened around him, crying out as she kept moving before breath left her again.  The heat pooled out from him, tightening as it centered.  He released her thighs and took her hips in hand, push her down as he rose up, holding her.  She pulsed around him as he spilled into her, crying out her name. 

She falls forward, catching herself just before landing hard on his chest.  "That...was...just what...I...needed." 

Release her hips he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to him.  The smell of sex was thick in the air.  "What we needed."

"Mmm..."  She kissed his chest, lips tender, hunger satisfied for now.  "Will you be able to walk?"

"I think I can crawl."

"I can carry you if you need help getting back to camp!"  Iron Bulled cried out, followed by a loud smack from Cassandra.

 

  

 


End file.
